


О носках и секретах

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Curtain story, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Socks, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Утро Дерека было совершенно обычным, а потом раздалась трель входящего сообщения.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	О носках и секретах

**Author's Note:**

> Фетиш — носки

Сначала Дерек этого не понимает, но со временем все же смиряется. Лишь иногда все еще посмеивается, находя очередной носок совершенно невообразимой расцветки в самом неподходящем для этого месте. 

Абсолютно у каждого человека в этом мире есть какие-то свои странности. Без исключений.

Странности его парня в меру забавные и вполне милые, так что если Спенсеру для душевного равновесия необходимо носить непарные разноцветные носки, Дерек не против, даже если совсем не понимает смысла происходящего. Спенсер как-то пытался объяснить, почему так делает, но Дерек причинно-следственную связь не проследил и логику в словах «парные к неудаче» не обнаружил. Он вот всю жизнь носит парные, а последние лет двадцать на жизнь не жалуется. Да и если бы парные носки приносили неудачу, разве он бы встретил Спенсера? Более того, как их отношения вообще имели бы хоть какой-то шанс на существование, будь все настолько прозаично?

Но если Спенсеру нравится так думать, Дерек, опять же, не против. 

Он упускает момент, когда все меняется. Вот еще вчера, кажется, он безобидно насмехается над Спенсером с максимально задумчивым лицом, рассматривающим полчище разноцветных носков, выбирая пару, точнее, не-пару, для очередного дня. А сегодня уже с абсолютно нездоровым восторгом наблюдает, как тот надевает на аккуратные ступни зеленое безобразие с розовыми зонтиками на одну и голубое с желтыми пингвинами на другую. На вопрос, почему пингвины желтые, Спенсер лишь недовольно поджимает губы и не отвечает.

Смотреть на Спенсера, пока тот выбирает себе носки, становится для Дерека сродни походу в какую-нибудь галерею современного искусства. Красиво, интригующе, но абсолютно непонятно, зачем это делать. Дерек и правда не понимает, почему продолжает посвящать этому действу так много времени, которого при их работе и так почти нет, но остановиться не может.

И не только утром.

Носки Спенсера отвлекают Дерека постоянно. Даже, если он видел, как тот их выбирал и надевал, а значит, явно не обнаружит ничего нового. 

И все же.

Стоит Спенсеру закинуть ногу на стул в очередном полицейском участке, когда они работают над делом, и, если это происходит в пределах видимости Дерека, то он оказывается совершенно потерян для всего мира, пока не рассмотрит каждую деталь очередного рисунка. К счастью или сожалению, рисунков всегда много. Спенсер очень редко надевает однотонные носки. А если это все же случается, то они настолько кричащего цвета, что Дерек посвящает хорошие пять минут своей жизни, задаваясь вопросом, зачем кто-то делает их такие и кто вообще это покупает. После, заметив, что обладатель этих самых носков раздраженно щелкает пальцами перед его лицом, безнадежно пытаясь привлечь внимание, тяжко вздыхает и мысленно отвечает на свой вопрос чем-то в духе «ах, ну да, точно».

На выходных Спенсер обычно удивляет его расцветкой своих носков, если они, конечно, не находятся за сотни миль от дома, работая над делом, потому что дождаться, пока тот проснется, чтобы понаблюдать за священным действом, Дереку обычно не удается. Спенсер, когда не живет в ритме «жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на сон», оказывается типичной совой и любит поспать до обеда. И Дерек, конечно, не против бесцельно лежать в кровати, сжимая того в своих объятиях, но Клуни, требующий его выгулять, редко предоставляет такую возможность.

Так что обычно Дереку приходится оценивать усилия Спенсера по подбору носков, когда тот, проснувшись и покончив со всеми утренними процедурами, спускается на кухню и утыкается носом ему в шею, покрывая сонными поцелуями спину. Вот как сегодня.

— Кофе? — спрашивает Дерек, замечая, что Спенсер в состоянии «с кровати встал, а проснуться забыл». Тот мягко улыбается и кивает, присаживаясь за стол.

Когда Дерек снова поворачивается к нему, приготовив священный напиток, Спенсер оказывается почти опять уснувшим, забравшись с ногами на диванчик и подложив под голову маленькую подушку. Из-под края столешницы виднеется правая ступня, одетая в фиолетовый носок с рисунком ТАРДИС, и левая — с текстильным вариантом одной из известнейших картин Ван Гога «Звездная ночь». Дерек хмыкает и задается вопросом, специально ли Спенсер подобрал все так. Он знает, что серия про Ван Гога в «Докторе Кто» у того одна из любимых.

— Красавчик, — говорит он тихо, аккуратно прикасаясь к плечу, чтобы не напугать, — просыпайся. Кофе готов.

— Ты лучший, — почти мурлычет Спенсер, вслепую потянувшись к чашке.

Дерек довольно улыбается и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на его запястье. Такой Спенсер — расслабленный, сонный, умиротворенный — вызывает у Дерека просто невозможный прилив нежности и любви. Хочется сжать его в объятиях и целовать-целовать- _целовать_ , пока губы не начнут саднить.

Впрочем, именно это Дерек и делает немного позже, когда они перебираются на диван в гостиной, позавтракав, и Спенсер ложится головой на подлокотник, а ноги забрасывает ему на колени, намекающе шевеля пальцами с требованием массажа. И тот очень быстро перерастает с массажа ног в массаж всего тела, пока Спенсер не начинает сладко стонать от удовольствия, видимо, слишком ярко чувствуя, как расслабляются напряженные после долгой рабочей недели мышцы. Стоит Спенсеру самый первый раз выдохнуть, издавая при этом слишком бесстыдный звук, как член Дерек заинтересованно дергается. В ближайшие пять минут легче не становится. Потому что Спенсер принимается елозить по дивану, раз за разом задевая ягодицами промежность Дерека.

— Красавчик, если ты не прекратишь, то наше утро, точнее, обед, вместо массажа обернется сексом, — глухо стонет Дерек, когда Спенсер притирается особенно сильно.

— А кто сказал, что я против? — Спенсер невинно улыбается, повернув голову. — Может, именно это было моей целью с самого начала?

— Ах, так, значит, — почти рычит Дерек и резко переворачивает Спенсера на спину. 

— Именно так, — подтверждает тот с дразнящей улыбкой, приподнявшись, позволяя Дереку снять с него боксеры.

Дерек качает головой, смотря на довольного своими действиями Спенсера, и приподнимает его правую ногу, чтобы снять носок. ТАРДИС с Доктором отправляются на пол. Главное, чтобы до него не добрался Клуни, прежде чем они закончат.

От снятия носка с левой ноги Дерека отвлекает звук входящего сообщения, но Спенсер толкает его пяткой по руке, намекая, что ему стоит продолжить то, чем он занимается, а сам тянется к лежащему на журнальном столике телефону, взглядом спрашивая, не против ли Дерек, если он посмотрит. Дерек согласно кивает, но снять носок все же не успевает, потому что Спенсер, прочитав сообщение, испуганно вскидывается, отталкивает его и, встав с дивана, быстро поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. Со всклоченными волосами, спадающей с плеч рубашкой Дерека, в одном носке, сверкая голой пяткой на правой ноге и такой же голой задницей.

Дерек растерянно хлопает глазами, смотря ему вслед, и думает, что у людей парни как парни, а у него стихийное бедствие. 

Спенсер ведь как ураган, только более непредсказуемый.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает и тянется к телефону, в надежде понять, что так напугало Спенсера, а после, прочитав сообщение, смачно ругается.

Смартфон светится лаконичным «Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что мы едем в тюрьму. Интервью у субъекта. Буду у тебя через пять минут. Хотч».

Конечно же, Дерек забыл. Иначе не поставил бы Спенсера в ситуацию, когда тому приходится прятаться, боясь, что их отношения будут раскрыты. На самом деле, Дерек не особо понимал, почему они продолжали прятаться даже сейчас, спустя год отношений, особенно теперь, когда вскрылась правда о связи Росси и Штраус, и можно не опасаться, что их накажут или переведут из-за служебного романа. В конце концов, что взять с подчиненных, когда руководство подает дурной пример? Но Спенсер на предложение рассказать все команде замыкался в себе и отказывался это делать. Что же, если ему удобнее молчать, то Дерек не против.

Звонок в дверь раздается одновременно с тем, как Дерек заканчивает поправлять диван, скрывая следы того, чем они со Спенсером недавно занимались. Он искренне надеется, что Клуни не доберется до боксеров, спрятанных под диванной подушкой, он и так достаточно одежды Спенсера сжевал.

— Пять минут на переодеться, — просит Дерек, пропуская Хотча в дом, — я забыл о поездке. Будешь кофе?

— Нет, — качает тот, осматриваясь. Профайлер однажды — профайлер всегда. Даже если у команды мораторий на профилирование. — Я подожду, но у тебя действительно только пять минут, Дерек, а не как обычно. Мы и так имеем все шансы опоздать — на выезде с города жуткая пробка.

— Есть, босс, — кивает Дерек и отправляется в гардеробную. 

Хочется попрощаться нормально со Спенсером или хоть как-то поговорить, но времени для этого совсем нет. Дерек надеется, что в какой-то момент ему удастся хотя бы позвонить домой и извиниться за спешку и испорченные планы. 

Через три минуты из отведенных пяти он возвращается в гостиную, забирает со стола телефон и подходит к Хотчу, сообщая, что готов ехать. Тот открывает дверь, выходит, а после, обернувшись через плечо, смотрит с лисьим прищуром, дергает уголками губ и сухо сообщает:

— У тебя есть еще две минуты. Может, хоть записку ему напишешь, где носок искать, а то потеряет и расстроится?

Дерек закашливается от неожиданного заявления и пока пытается прийти в себя, Хотч, довольно улыбнувшись, направляется к машине.

Сбрасывает бомбу о том, что он, кажется, знает о них, и просто уходит.

— Морган, время, — Хотч нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по ремешку часов. — Если не собираешься рисовать ему карту с указанием пути, то поехали.

Дерек ошалело моргает, закрывает за собой дверь, и идет к машине, на ходу продумывая, что сказать, чтобы выбраться из этой ситуации.

Через десять минут напряженного молчания, которые уходят у Хотча на то, чтобы покинуть район, Дерек тянется к бутылке с водой, чувствуя, как от нервов пересохло горло, и понимая, что его нужно привести в норму, если он планирует доказать начальству, что оно сделало неправильные выводы.

— На заднем сидении есть альбом Джека для рисования, — начинает Хотч, когда Дерек делает глоток, — можешь его использовать, чтобы все-таки нарисовать карту, сфотографируешь и отправишь Риду, а то, правда, будет жалко, если он еще и носок потеряет вдобавок к испорченным планам на выходные.

Дерек закашливается и выплевывает воду на лобовое стекло. Хотч закатывает глаза и тянется рукой к бардачку, достает упаковку салфеток и, бросив их Дереку на колени, сообщает, что уже помыл машину утром и в дополнительной мойке та не нуждается.

Дерек тяжко вздыхает и достает телефон, чтобы написать Спенсеру роковое «Он знает».

День обещает быть долгим.


End file.
